nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Way Inn
I will have to say this is an excellent Persistent World. The Dm staff, are all European, though the primary server Language is English as noted. The Player base is growing weekly, though some more folks from the Left hand side of the Atlantic Ocean would be nice (That is starting to happen). The Developers have gone out of their way to provide a Persistent World, with excruciating detail to balance. Their Methodology is certainly, "DUNGEON MASTER!", not "Dungeon May I?", and the level of respect that they treat all their players with, is second to none, and by far, this is one of the best servers I have seen. The Forums are active and bustling, no one is immediately jumping off the deep end if there is some venting, the "Purity Police" don't immediately lock every thread that strays off course for a bit, and the Ideas are rich and flowing. It is a stunning blend, of attention to detail and balance, combined with respect for a player base but also, a firm authority that is needed when producing a persistent Product, that strives to best Emulate Dungeons and Dragons, not just some glitzy computer game MMO set up. Being a new server, it's a work in progress. However; it is a GIGANTIC work in progress, amply demonstrating that NwN1, still has considerable legs, as one can spend hours just wandering around looking at the scenery. There is no Shortage of anything to do, cannon is bent where needed, or enforced strictly as well. The DM's, though primarily of a European time zone, Are extremely active, approachable, and will even field tells and such, when NOT having their DM hat on. While it is THEIR world, they have been very generous of many Player driven plots, and have handled sticky situation (as commonly develop in computer venues) with exceptional professionalism. While I personally, come out of the old HCR rules venues, and The Way Inn, is a bit more, Friendly, it's balance point is so well maintained, I don't mind the more, light touch. There IS repercussion though, but it's Balanced with the risk, and the reward. Teamwork is encouraged, in fact, needed to advance in goals and gains. XP seems low to some but those of us used to PnP, it's very generous, and easy to come by. It can also be easy to lose, but from 1st to 5th level, you can respawn all you want. After 5th though, it's spell only. This is all in addition to anything the staff decides to put in motion as well. So, if you are bored, or looking for something new, or just miss the old weekend DnD game, I can't say enough good things about the place. Give it a shot, even if it's just to swing in, and get Trampled by Williams Horse. ~Rex Launcher What are the benefits of using the launcher program? --The Krit 21:12, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :The Launcher maintains the required overrides that allow players to create characters with new feats/skills etc. The launcher will automatically copy the required overrides to the NWN override directory (making backups of already existing files) and delete them once the NWN main program exits (it will then delete the overrides and restore any backups it made) (Alwarren, server admin of The Way Inn) :-- 12:36, 18 April 2009 (UTC) A Belated "Good Riddance" I have to congratulate Copperdragon and the German Twins on their very successful PR campaign for this server. They took a glitzy, glittery server world with some horribly heavy-handed scripting, some slipknot-tight character restrictions, a tinpot-fascist team of the most thin-skinned, authoritarian, bullying and trigger-happy DMs that I've ever seen running a NWN server (and I've played on Prisoners of the Mist ''and ''Argentum Regio, ''bear in mind) and a generally oppressive vibe to The Way Things Are Around Here, and somehow they got ''everyone and his brother to run around out there howling "OMG THIS IS THE BEST NWN SERVER EVAR!!!!!" Seriously? A starting Level Cap of 4, and you had to write a frickin' essay to the German Twins every time you hit the Level Cap and wanted another measly two Levels added on to it? A character creation script which just flat-out made Clerics, Druids and Evil characters verboten, just because the DMs couldn't think on their feet and had all the flexibility of an I-beam? A DM team which prescribed temp bans and perma bans for anyone who criticized the server and/or the DM team themselves? DM Johnny Gadfly repeatedly Hellballing my character after I called attention to a misspelled item name? (It's Steamed Mussels,'' damn it. Not "Muscles". Look it up!) The Way Inn is shining proof that you can take the most gorgeous, fluid and well-constructed server world, then turn it to a reeking, rotting pile of ambergris just by putting the wrong people in charge of it. I may mourn the decline of NWN, and I may feel the bitter pangs of loss every time a ''good server like Castlevania: Vampire's Kiss or Pirate Isles of the Forgotten Realms dies. But when an awful server like The Way Inn dies, it feels like the morning after you take a shot of amoxicillin to clear up a nasty case of strep throat: Cleansing, refreshing and invigorating. So good riddance to bad rubbish. Now, how long do we have to wait until Prisoners of the Mist bites the dust? BloodyBay from YouTube (talk) 04:28, November 16, 2016 (UTC) * Please refrain from venting in NWNWiki. We would like to keep this a place for constructive discussions. Thanks. --The Krit (talk) 03:50, November 17, 2016 (UTC) :* Very well; sorry about that. I normally have the good sense to keep the bad vibes to myself, but I suppose it just goes to show how bitter I was (and still am) about this server and the people who ran it. BloodyBay from YouTube (talk) 12:58, December 2, 2016 (UTC) : notices the "Not belated enough" quip while tinkering on a few things. ¬_¬ : Au contraire, the adage goes "Better late than never," not the other way around. If anything, I probably should have popped my spleen when Alwarren was still around to appreciate the input, not that the German Twins ever listened to any form of criticism.... : Krit's knuckles with the Wise-Ass Whackin' Stick. : Now shush. Aside from being belated, my belatedness was sporkin' perfect. :-P : BloodyBay from YouTube (talk) 05:55, January 22, 2017 (UTC) * Well, this is the sourest "review" I've ever read here. During my time in the Way Inn, I played a relatively antagonistic character (who, by the way, was a cleric) and never had any problems with the moderators. I guess it might have to do with that I was always calm, positive and constructive. Honestly, for what I can tell with my +10 years of NWN, reviews like this are usually written by people who just failed to understand that the server fundamentally wasn't for them. If you want more lax moderation and more lax rulesets, you go to a server that has a more lax moderation and a more lax ruleset. You, as a player, don't get to choose how a specific server is; what you get to choose is which server you play on. And I've no idea what this PoTM downtalking is - that, at least, proves that what is in the wrong are your expectations, not the servers themselves. PoTM's one of the last thriving servers and has been for a decade. It's very well ran with generally good player-DM team relationship. Tzaeru (talk) 09:51, July 3, 2017 (UTC) :* Please keep in mind that the contents of talk page comments are not edited for accuracy. So they should not be taken as a reliable source of information. Plus, the person in question saw my "not belated enough" edit summary and perhaps failed to understand what it meant. I meant that I thought he should have shut up and not polluted this page with his ramblings; belate his complaints forever. He took offense and stated that he was "perfect". Draw your own conclusions as to the reliability of this particular source. (I suppose one reasonable conclusion could be along the lines of him thinking this wiki is fundamentally for himself.) --The Krit (talk) 15:17, July 3, 2017 (UTC)